


Rain

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), dreams also a littol manipulative, karls there for a moment, tommys not actually dead but tubbo dosent know that and thats why the major character death tag, tubbo thinks tommys dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Tubbo wakes up after passing out in Logstedshire
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this prolly could be better, but its been sitting in my docs since december 19th, so here you go dawgz
> 
> Edit: I went back and fixed a lot of problems with italics and whatnot, I hope it’s better now!

Tubbo felt drops plop onto his face, and blinked. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up into the sky from his place on the ground. He tried to shield his face from the water that was pouring down. He thought about getting up, but took in the pain in the back of his head and the ache in his bones and decided to stay on his back in the wet grass. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

He liked the rain. 

_Why am I laying in the grass again?_ Tubbo thought to himself. He remembered a walk to Logstedshire, and the steady rumbling of excitement in his chest that built, causing his pace to be slightly faster than normal. He remembered the confusion of there being two portals, of the crater that was Logstedshire and Tnret. He remembered looking up, up, up at a shoddy one block tower that reached past the clouds, and realization that made his vision swim.

“Oh.” he muttered to himself. He had passed out cold. That's why his head hurt. 

Tubbo felt the burn spark in the back of his throat, and quickly brought the palms of his hands to his eyes, scrunching his face. A hard contrast to how he had been enjoying the cool rain before. He didn't like the fact he could tell the difference between his hot tears and the drizzle that came down on his cheeks. 

He slowly sat up and took a deep breath, not wanting to confront his suspicions. Tubbo stood and tried to rid his back of grass blades, felt the water roll through his hair and down his neck. Tubbo was pretty sure the suit Ghostbur had graciously given him was soiled now, but with the hole in his chest, the teen couldn't care less. 

He knew one thing. L’manburg needed to have a funeral.

Tubbo stepped up to the purple portal and felt his shoulders drop when the blast of hot nether air hit his face. The rain _(but not his tears)_ dried as he trudged across the shoddy cobblestone and obsidian bridge. He passed through the other portal after avoiding ghasts and magma cubes, precariously walking over the log one by one path at the end. He shivered as the sprinkle came back down on him in the overworld. The chill settled a little bit of the ache in his soul. 

Not all of it, unfortunately. 

“Tubbo?” he heard Karl asked as he walked up the path, having spotted the president coming out of the portal as he walked by.

“He's gone Karl.” Tubbo choked out. The teen slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle his cries, but he knew it was no use. Tommy was gone. His last life, spent. 

-

Tubbo remembers the first time Tommy acknowledged the fact he only had one life left. 

It was right after he had given up the discs to Dream. Tommy lay on the bed in his base as Tubbo sat on the floor, bandaging his injuries from the war. Tommy had come in to be stitched up, not realizing that most of his bruises and scratches had been healed when he respawned. All that was left was the faint scars, and the large one that stretched across his chest. He found himself absentmindedly scratching at it, expecting pain and always surprised when there wasn't any.

_“Can't fuck around any more huh.” Tommy mumbled. Tubbo looked up at his best friend, who was picking at the bandages that were wrapped around his arms. He didn't need them anymore, but Tubbo assumed they brought comfort for whatever reason._

_“What do you mean by that?” Tubbo asked as he bandaged his leg._

_“Tubbo, I only have one life left.” Tommy laughed and threw his hands into the air. “I'm the dumbass who fucking spent both of his already. For what?”_

_“Hey,” Tubbo said as he scooted closer to the bed and grabbed Tommys hand. “It's going to be okay.”_

_“How do you know?” Tommys eyes were red, but Tubbo knew his best friend wouldn't cry in front of anyone. It put a damper on Tubbos heart when he thought about it._

_“Because, you hadn’t died yet.” Tubbo smiled. “You were adventurous as hell before, and the only times you've died is because of this war for L’manburg. And we’ve won it!” the teen raised their clasped hands up into the air. He grinned wider when he heard Tommy laugh. “So please, Tommy, don't_ ever _stop being the reckless teen with all the energy in the world.”_

_“Okay.” Tommy said, smiling big as he gripped Tubbos hand back. “I promise.”_

-

Thunder rolled in the distance and the rainfall turned into a downpour. Karl offered Tubbo refuge in his house, but the president refused. He had a task to complete. 

Tubbo numbly wandered to L’manburg, echoes of Tommys cries of joy and visions of the two running around filling Tubbos' senses. Every single place was tainted with memories of Tommy, his friend had touched every part of this land, and had stood where Tubbo stepped. He randomly opened chests and took any materials he thought he would need, but his steps faltered and stopped when The Bench came into view. 

The wood pressed familiarly against his back as he sat back and Tubbo sighed as he looked up to the sky, closing his eyes and letting the rain collect on his eyelashes and drip down his cheeks, his chin, into his hair. 

Tubbo remembered this bench fondly. It was where Tommy and he had talked after the first war, where they started the tradition of listening to discs. Even though the landscape changed and moved around it, the bench stayed the same, save for some new marks and stains, along with a few names scratched into the oak wood.

-

_“We did it.” Tommy said, dancing and jumping around in joy. “We did it! We got L’Manburg back! A couple casualties,” his eyes wandered as he thought of Wilbur and Technoblade. His own blood that stabbed him in the back. But at least Tubbo was still here. “And a giant crater to figure out, but we still have it!”_

_Tubbo laughed, Tommy’s joy was infectious. They had won! Despite all the hardships and challenges, TNT and withers, they still had the foundation, and the government. With Tubbo as president and Tommy as vice, things were starting to look up._

_“Of course, I still need my discs.”_

_Blood rushed in Tubbos ears. They had just got L’Manburg back, and Tommy was already thinking about the next fight?_

_No, those discs were important to Tommy. Tubbo had to understand that._

_“Of course Tommy. But let’s celebrate now!”_

-

Mhmm. The rain on his cheeks was warm.

Oh. 

He opened his eyes to see a black umbrella over his face, and followed the arm that held it to a green hoodie. Tubbo sighed and closed his eyes again.

“What would you like Dream.” he asked, calmly, cooly, despite the fact all he wanted to do was scream and cry and punch the wall. 

“Don't want the president catching a cold out in this rain.” Dream said as he sat next to Tubbo. Tubbo scoffed. 

“Doesn't matter anyway” he mumbled. “At this point I don't think I could care less.”

“How come?” Dream asked. His head tilted to the side.

“I- I went to Logstedshire.” Tubbo said. It didn't matter if Dream knew. 

The mask nodded. “How is Tommy?”

“Have you not seen?”

“Seen what?” 

“It's all gone. Logsted, Tnret..” Tubbo swallowed harshly. “Tommy.” 

Dreams shoulders tensed. “ _Fuck,_ I shoulda known..” 

Tubbos head snapped to Dream, entire body on high alert now. “Known what? Dream, _known what?_

The god-like man sighed. “I found a secret chest room, full of traded and stolen goods. I should have seen the sand and gunpowder and put two and two together…” Dream trailed off, looking away.

Tubbo gasped as he put the pieces Dream had laid _oh so neatly_ for him. He, he had fallen down the same way Wilbur had, and maybe Tommy had realized when he did, and….and….

“and offed himself.” Tubbo muttered into shaky hands and to wide eyes. “On a one by one block tower that reached to the clouds. He probably saw himself become what he swore not to be-“ Tubbos heart dropped as he realized what he had done. He exiled his best friend. Just like Schlatt.

“What _we_ swore not to be…” 

__Dream opened his arms, and Tubbo gripped the green hoodie as sobs wracked his body. Dream comforted the teen, rubbing his hand up and down Tubbos back. “It’s gonna be okay, okay? I’m sure we’re going to be fine, it’s all going to be alright.” Tubbo nodded into the jacket finding comfort in the words._ _

__Behind the porcelain, a grisly smile widened.__

____

\- 

____

_Tubbo stood on the wall. His government and his friend were behind him on a shoddy wooden platform. He could hear their whispers and feel their eyes on his back, but what mattered right now was the man who stood in front of him._

_____ _

_Tubbo squared his shoulders as his decision settled in his mind. It was an uncomfortable fit, but it seemed to be a necessary one. “Dream, I’m going to have to ask you to escort Tommy out of L’Manburg” he didn’t care to watch the both of them sadly boat off. He had so many emotions brewing like a storm in his chest, and Tubbo was afraid if he glanced back, he’d see Tommy’s face and he’d change his mind._

__

_____ _

__

_Not see L’Manburg, but only his best friend, and beg him to come back._

__

_____ _

__

_“Tubbo, Tubbo? What the hell was that?” Quackity shouted at the teens back. “I thought we were on the same page!” He grabbed onto Tubbos shoulder and yanked him back, made the president _face him._ Instead of uncaring eyes or a bottle being raised like Quackity had come to expect, Tubbo turned to him with wet eyes and trembling hands._

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_“Big Q, i'm so sorry I forgot.” He pulled on the edges of his jacket, a nervous move. “I- I promise I won't change up on you again. I just, I had to do it. It's not safe for him to be here, for us to be trapped like that, just for Tommy.” Quackity’s chest ached for his friend, the teen who had to make such a hard decision._

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_“Alright.” the new vice president said. His hand slid off Tubbos shoulder and he nodded. “Just, warn me next time?”_

_“Of course.”_

__

______ _ _

__

____-_ _ _ _

__

Tubbo held the umbrella over his head as he placed the last block where Tommys grave would be. He stood back and took a breath, savoring the precipitation. He knew he had to go in soon, even with the umbrella he was sure to get sick if he stayed in his soaking clothes and hair. 

__

______ _ _

__

He tried to make it pretty. The last thing for Tommy. 

__

______ _ _

__

And as the rain fell down, Tubbo muttered a final goodbye to his friend. 

__

______ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are really apreciated!!


End file.
